Start Over
by Lola Manola
Summary: This was her chance to start over,finally find who she was. Victoria Martin and her family have moved to Albuquerque from London, England to get a fresh start. Little did Victoria know that one boy could turn her life around. Troy OC, some Chaylor
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so my last story didn't get many reviews so I've put that on on hold for a while. Anyways here's my new fanfic, let me know what you think good or bad, anything is better than nothing!!**

**I own nothing except the Martin Family!!**

**Enjoy!  
**

This was her chance to finally be free, free of all the stress and drama England had caused her for the last four years Her parents thought it was best that we moved to America or to be precise Albuquerque, New Mexico. She knew that would be tough moving from the busy streets of London that she had lived in for the past seventeen years but somewhere deep down she knew that she would be able to find herself once again.

As the plane landed she looked out the window and saw the sun beating down on the city

"Welcome Home, Victoria" she said as she grinned excited to see what laid ahead.

Victoria stepped off the plane and breathed in the air of the city that she would now call home, it smelled clean and fresh compared to all the dirt and smoke of London that she had become used to.

"So what do you think Vicstar?" her Dad, Peter, asked draping his arm across her shoulder and placing his sunglasses on his face.

"Did you're old dad do okay?"

"So far I like, but I still haven't seen the house. So don't think you've hit the jackpot just yet!" she cheekily replied before running off to catch up with her sister Lizzie and brother Harry.

The Martin family pulled up outside their new home, 6127 Cherry Tree Lane, a big white house with a red door and a stunning front garden with many flowers blooming already. All five members of the family faces lit up when they saw the house.

"So have I hit the jackpot now?" Peter asked turning round to look at his three children who were all grinning widely at him, desperate to get out the car and explore around their new home.

"Most definitely Dad." Lizzie, the youngest daughter replied, unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping out the car.

"Shotgun the biggest room." Victoria said following her out the car.

"Hey no fair." Harry, the eldest responded, clambering out the car to catch up with his sisters.

Lizzie opened the red door and all three of their jaws fell even more as they took in house which was now their home.

"This is so much cooler than the apartment in London." Victoria said before scampering up the stairs to claim her room.

Victoria found the room she wanted almost instantly, it was at the back of house and overlooked the amazing back garden that had a swimming pool and pool house. The room also had a balcony coming off it which made Victoria fall in love with the room even more as there was a massive willow tree that stood to the side of it draping over the balcony making it look even more beautiful.

"So…" her mother, Cathy asked as she walked into the room.

"Mum, it's amazing! How on earth did you and Dad find this place?" Victoria asked

"Well let's just say it's not only you that has contacts that can get you what you want." Cathy replied joining her daughter on the balcony.

"Mum, you promised you weren't going to bring that up anymore." Victoria snapped back at her mother.

"I didn't bring it up at all Victoria."

"Yes you did, you said about my contacts."

"Victoria can we please not fight today, this is suppose to be a new start and we've only been here for 40 minutes and we're already arguing."

"Sorry Mum. I just want to forget about London. You know, new start and all. It's probably the jet lag and excitement making me cranky."

"It's okay, I'll let you unpack and get some rest. Oh and be ready for seven tomorrow for starting school." Cathy said before giving her a hug and leaving Victoria to unpack all her stuff.

**I know it's only a short one but it's just to get you all interested!! I probably won't update till New Years Day if I'm not too hungover!**

**Laurel**

**xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Hope you all brought in 2009 in a fantastic way!**

**As promised the next chapter!**

**Remember please read and review!!!  
**

Six o'clock and Victoria's alarm woke her up with a start, she leapt out of bed which was unusual for her as back in London it usually took her at least twenty minutes to wake up before finally climbing out of bed. But today she was excited, excited to get to her new school and make friends.

After showering and straightening her long blonde hair, Victoria stood in front of her case that she had not unpacked deciding what to wear.

"I think jeans are the safest." she mumbled to herself before pulling out her All Saints pair along with a loose fitting checked shirt.

"Vicki, I have no clue what to wear?" Lizzie said crashing into her room and falling onto her bed.

"What about you're blue summer dress that I got you for you're birthday last month, Casual yet cute." I replied grabbing my make up bag and sitting down in front of the mirror.

"I never in a million years thought I would say this but I want my uniform back for St. Beads. It was so much easier just putting that on every morning." Lizzie said sitting down next to Victoria and grabbing her hair straighteners and beginning to run them through her hair.

Lizzie, or Elizabeth as she was christened, was almost a clone of Victoria both in looks and interests. The only thing that was different about the two of them was the Victoria had green eyes and Lizzie, hazel.

"Right you, go get dressed otherwise Mum will flip if you're not ready to leave on time." Victoria said giving her sister a nudged in the shoulder as she finished applying her make up.

"Yeah alright little miss perfect." Lizzie chuckled getting up from the floor and leaving to go get dress.

"Girls, Harry! You nearly ready?" Cathy shouted up the stairs to her children.

"Two minutes." Victoria replied

"Five" Lizzie shouted back as a massive thud was heard from her room.

"Ready." Harry replied before walking past Victoria's room and down the stairs.

Victoria grabbed her black Marc Jacobs bag that her best friend from London, Heidi, bought her as a leaving present. She shoved her make up, some perfume, notebook and pens into her bag, before going over to her case and retrieving some shorts and a vest top in case she had gym class today. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled widely at her appearance.

"New school, new me." she said gladly to herself before making her way down the stairs.

"Morning, Vicstar. Sleep well?" Peter asked as she kissed the top his head and reached across grabbing a slice of toast.

"Yes thanks Dad." she replied before taking a seat on the stool at the breakfast bar.

"What is Lizzie doing up there?" Cathy said placing her coffee mug on the breakfast bar and walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Elizabeth Martin, will you please hurry up."

"She means business, she's using Lizzie's full name." Harry joked picking his bag off the floor and made his way out to the car.

Harry also had blonde hair like his sisters that was cropped, he was the joker of the bunch. Always making sarcastic comments that seemed to work with the ladies, Cathy and Peter had got used to their eldest two children getting attention from the opposite sex and this was now starting to happen to their youngest as well.

Cathy pulled up outside the school, East High, it had red, white and gold banners saying Wildcats hanging outside the school with teenagers all greeting one another after summer vacation.

"Well here you go kids, East High." Cathy said looking round to her children who all had a slight look of terror in their eyes.

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad." she said pointing towards the school.

"You're right, we can do this." Victoria said unbuckling her seat belt and grabbing her bag. Lizzie and Harry exchanged looks knowing that they had no way of getting out of this.

"Harry, look after you're baby sisters. Don't be letting some boy chat them up on the first day." Cathy said as he got out the car.

"Mum their hardly babies." he replied shutting the car door and waving to his mum as she drove off.

"Ready to find the office to get out timetables?" Victoria asked placing her hands on her hips and placing her ray bans on her face to shield the morning sun out of her face.

"As we'll ever be." Harry replied looking down at Lizzie and giving her a smile.

The three walked towards the main entrance side by side, Victoria slightly ahead of Harry and Lizzie. People were turning and looking at the three new kids, who quite clearly had money from the way they were dress as well as the way they presented themselves.

As they reached the doors to the left was a group of guys that were quite clearly part of the basketball team. One guy in particular caught Victoria's eye, he was quite tall but not to tall, he had sandy brown hair that was shaggy and hung over his eyes. Victoria pushed her sunglasses back onto her head and flashed the guys a smile as they were quite clearly checking her out and she didn't mind it was something she was quite used to. The sandy haired boy pushed his hair out of his eyes and Victoria was immediately drawn in by his eyes, they were a bright opal colour that had the power to make any girl fall at his feet. She gave him a wink and walked inside the door, Harry had seen the way the guys were staring at his sister and gave them a glare telling them not to even think about talking to Victoria.

The three Martin's found the school office and were given their schedules, a map of the school and their locker combination.

"Well I suppose this is where we part ways then." Lizzie said clutching on to her schedule as if her life depended on it.

"Lizzie, you'll be fine. You make friends easily." Victoria said giving her sister a hug to reassure her.

"Yeah by the end of the day she'll have at least seven new best friends." Harry joked joining in the hug, as Lizzie dug her elbow into his chest.

"Come on you two, we've got ten minutes to find our lockers and get to our homerooms." Victoria said readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Meet you out front at the end of the day?" Lizzie said to her brother and sister.

"Agreed" Victoria and Harry said

"And if you two need me, for anything, anything at all; remember I'm only a text away." Harry said as they all turned and walked off in opposite directions to find their lockers.

Victoria found her locker and noticed a girl next to her that had blonde hair and was dressed head to toe in pink. Victoria could tell that she wasn't to be messed with as the girl slammed her locker and paced down the corridor, kids moving out of her pathway.

Victoria then started to try and unlock her locker which proved to be more difficult than she expected. She let out a frustrated sigh as she threw her bag on the floor.

"Here let me help you." a voice said behind her, that made her jump. She turned round and came face to face with the sandy haired, blue eyed boy from outside.

"Err, thanks." She replied handing him her locker combination and stepping out the way, Victoria ran her eyes up and down the boy's physique, taking in his golden tan and muscular arms and torso she could she beneath his shirt. The locker flew open causing Victoria to jump out of her thoughts.

"Thanks." Victoria said taking her locker combination from the boy and flashing him one of her well practised smiles.

"Why you guys don't just have a lock and key like we do back home, it would be so much easier than turning once to the right, a million times to the left." She joked, placing her notebooks into her locker, the boy laughed as he leaned against the locker next to hers and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm Victoria by the way or Vicki as some people call me" she said reaching out her hand

"Troy." He replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"Who do you have for homeroom then?" Troy asked as Victoria shut her locker and picked her bag from the hallway floor.

"Ms Darbus." Victoria said looking at her schedule

"Darbus huh? Looks like we're in the same homeroom." he grinned as they both started to walk towards their class together. There was an awkward silence as the two continued walking, girls were helplessly throwing themselves at Troy as they walked down the corridor, guy just greeting him with a nod or a high five. Victoria couldn't help but feel that every girl was staring at her and throwing her evils.

"Looks like Troy must be the golden boy around here." Victoria thought as they finally reached their homeroom.

"Well this it, homeroom with Darbus." Troy said as they walked in the room, all eyes looking at the pair.

"Thanks Troy." she said smiling as she looked around the class to find an empty seat.

"Anything I can do to help and even you need someone to sit with at lunch, feel free to come sit with me and the boys." he said as he patted another guy on the back that had curly black hair.

"I might take you up on the that." Victoria said before she found a seat at the back of the class.

At that precise moment a woman, who Victoria presumed to be Ms Darbus, walked in the room. She was dressed head to toe in vibrant colours.

"Good morning class and welcome to another year at East High. I presume you all had a wonderful summer?" her voice boomed across the class as they all responded with groans and nods.

"We have a new student joining us this year. Martin, Victoria." Darbus said looking down over the top of her glasses at a piece of paper.

Victoria waved her hand to show the class and Darbus who she was.

"Miss Martin if you wouldn't mind standing and saying a few things about yourself to the class." Darbus asked gesturing for her to stand.

Victoria stood from her seat and took a deep breath

"Hey I'm Victoria or Vicki. I've just moved here from London, England, I've got an older brother, Harry, who's a senior here; and I've got a younger sister, Lizzie who's a freshman. I like fashion and have a passion for performing." she said smiling to the class before taking her seat once again.

"Thank Miss Martin. I'm going assign you someone to look after you today, show you around the school and make sure you don't get lost." Darbus said before pointing to a girl at the front that had dark brown hair that was loose in curls.

"Miss Montez, if you wouldn't mind."

"Nope that's fine." the girl replied before turning round to wave at Victoria who smiled back.

The rest of homeroom was filled with announcements about various teams and rehearsals for different clubs. Victoria took note when Darbus mentioned the dance squad and the cheerleading team and quickly wrote down when and where the auditions would be. The bell than rang signalling the end of class and everyone got out of their seats, making their way to their next class.

The Montez girl waited for Victoria at the front of the class.

"Gabriella but my friends call me Gabi" she said reaching out her hand

"Victoria but my friends call me Vicki." Victoria said shaking her hand

"So what classes are you taking?" Gabi asked as they made their way down the corridor

"Biology, History, Algebra, Drama, AP English and Gym." Victoria said looking over her schedule.

"Well I'm in three of your classes, History, English and Gym." Gabi replied smiling

"At least I'll have two friendly faces then that I know in our year." Victoria said as the two made their way to English.

"Everyone is really friendly here; I'll introduce you to some of the gang at lunch." Gabi said as they walked into class and found a seat together at the back.

The two settled in their seats talking about various things that they both liked well the teacher, Mr Conrad, read out role call.

"Gossip Girl?" Gabi asked

"Love it, even though the second season hasn't come out back home yet. So I'm way behind."

"Well you can come over to mine one evening and we can watch it on my TiVo. I've got all the episodes saved on it."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Victoria said as she copied down what was written on the board.

English went by quite fast and Victoria found that she and Gabi had more in common than she thought they would.

"So I've got AP maths next, I'll meet you by your locker at lunch?" Gabi asked as she pointed out where Victoria needed to go for her Biology class on the map.

"Yeah that's fine. Hopefully I won't get lost on my way to Bio." Victoria joked as folded her map up and shoved it back in her bag.

"You'll be fine." Gabi laughed before giving Victoria a hug and walking off to her Maths class.

Victoria found her way to Biology easier than she expected and took a seat at an empty lab table after handing the teacher her slip of paper and receiving her textbook for the year from him. She looked around the class at her fellow classmates hoping to recognise someone from her homeroom or English class but had no such luck. She reached down and grabbed her bag and pulled out her notebook; then came the task of trying to find her pen that she had thrown in loose after English.

"Oh come on, I know you're in here somewhere." Victoria said as she rummaged round more in her bag.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she finally found it.

"Right class today we shall be assigning lab partners and beginning on one of your assignments." The teacher said as he began to look at his list of pupils and started to pair them up.

"Bolton." The teacher said causing Victoria to turn her head round to the back of class where she locked eyes with him.

"You will be working with Victoria Martin. Be nice now, she's a new student." The teacher said as he pointed to Troy to come and sit next to her. Victoria quickly fixed her hair and smoothed down her shirt, after all she was human and Troy was very good looking.

"Looks like you're stuck sitting next to me all semester." Troy said as he sat down next to her. Victoria let out a giggle.

"Well hopefully you don't suck at Biology as much as I do." She said writing down the title of the assignment in her notebook.

"A girl like you could never suck at biology." Troy whispered in her ears, causing Victoria to let out a huge laugh at the corny line Troy had just used

"Something you'd like to share with the class Miss Martin." The teacher asked

"No sorry sir." She replied.

**That was a long one, hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, it's most appriciated!!**

**Much Love**

**Laurel  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your review it is much appreciated!!**

**I know we haven't seen much of Troy lately but don't worry he's slowly starting to make his way, I didn't want this to be as soon as they meet they start dating, need a little drama first!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
**

It was now a week since Victoria had started at East High and she was enjoying every moment of it. Gabi and her had become firm friends as well as being introduced to the rest of Gabi's friends; Taylor, an African American girl that was just as brainy and clever as Gabi and Sharpay, the girl that Victoria had seen on her first day dressed head to toe in pink

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Sharpay asked as they sat down at their lunch table.

"We could go see a film and grab something to eat?" Gabi suggested

"We do that nearly every weekend." Taylor said

"Well my parents have got to go back to London tomorrow till next Tuesday, so how about we have a bit of a party at mine." Victoria suggested

"YES!" Sharpay exclaimed clapping her hands all excitedly at the thought of being able to wear her new dress.

"Me and Harry we're discussing it last night and thought while the parents are away, let the kids play." Victoria grinned at the four girls sitting around her all with excitement in their eyes.

"This is going to be so much fun." Gabi said

"I know there hasn't been a good house party for ages." Taylor replied offering everyone some of her fries.

"I don't want my house getting trashed though guys, we've only been there for a week." Victoria said

"Well we better hurry up and start organising this party then" Sharpay said pulling out a notepad and pen and began to write down a list of names of people to invite.

"Right me and Vikki will be in charge of guest list and music. Gabs and Taylor, you two can be in charge of drinks and decorations." Sharpay continued

"Shar, I don't want this to be a huge party. I mean Harry and Lizzie will want to invite people." Victoria said taking the notebook away from Sharpay and looking down at the list of names that were already on the notebook.

"Well what about we say you all invite fifty people each, so that means you'll have 150 people." Sharpay said taking the notebook out of Victoria's hand

"Fine but we do have to keep this quite low key, I don't want word getting out that the new kids are having a house party and it get's gate crashed by kids none of us even know." Victoria replied looking directly at Sharpay who was known for having a big mouth when it came to things like this.

Sharpay moved her hand across her mouth like she was zipping her mouth up.

"I promise not to breathe a word to no one who isn't on the guest list." Sharpay replied.

"Okay, well come over to mine tonight and we'll sit down with Lizzie and Harry and sort out who's coming and everything." Victoria said

**

Later that evening all the girls including Lizzie and her friend Chloe and Harry and his friend Jonny were gathered in the living room.

"Okay, the plan is each of you gets to invite fifty people each. Meaning that the house won't be too crowed but have enough people for it to be a party." Sharpay said handing Lizzie, Victoria and Harry a sheet of paper each and a pen.

"Well let's get to work then." Victoria said grinning to everyone in the room.

The room was then filled with people calling names around the room, mostly Sharpay, Gabi, Taylor, Jonny and Chloe as Lizzie, Victoria and Harry didn't know everyone's names yet.

"Stephen Bird?" Sharpay asked

"No he's an idiot." Jonny said flipping through the channels on the TV

"Yeah but he's hot." Chloe said

"Fine invite him, but I'm not getting involved if he starts a fight with the guys from the Basketball team." Jonny said leaning back on the sofa and placing his hands behind his head.

Jonny was a senior and was on the basketball team, he had dirty blonde hair with green eyes. Victoria couldn't help but have a little crush on him; however she knew that she had no chance with him as like Troy he had every girl in school throwing themselves at him.

"We'll obviously have to invite Chad." Taylor said grinning; Chad was on the basketball team also and was Taylor's boyfriend. Chad was the curly haired boy Victoria had seen Troy talking to on her first day.

"That means Bolton as well." Victoria groaned, as much as Victoria liked him she couldn't help but hate him as he was too cocky and always managed to wind her up in Biology every single lesson.

"Vikki as much as you complain about Bolton, we know deep down that you want his babies." Gabi said laughing

"No I do not." Victoria said throwing a pillow at Gabi.

"Yes you do." Taylor said "I've seen the way you two look at one another when he and Chad come over sometimes. You go all red and have a big goofy smile on your face."

"Guys, I do not fancy Troy Bolton." Victoria said

"I hope you don't cause if you ever did anything with him, me and you're brother would have to teach him a lesson." Jonny said flashing Victoria a smile that made her heart melt a little.

After about two hours of bickering about who they were going to invite to the party the list was finally decided. Jonny, Chloe, Taylor and Gabi all left as they had school tomorrow, Sharpay was staying the night so that her and Victoria could plan the party a little bit more.

"I'm so excited about this party." Lizzie said sitting down on Victoria's bed with Sharpay and Victoria.

"I just can't believe your parents agreed to it, I thought we'd have to keep it a secret." Sharpay said

"No their pretty laid back about these kinds of things, we used to have a few parties at the apartment back home." Victoria said

"Just as long as we tidy up after the party then everything is fine." Lizzie said grabbing her sister's CD player remote and turning it on. Victoria's head whipped round as soon as she heard the familiar song come through her speakers.

"Hey who sings this?" Sharpay asked getting off the bed and making her way over to the CD player to pick up the CD cover. Victoria quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to grab the CD before Sharpay could.

"Just a band from back home." Victoria said clutching the CD tightly to her chest.

"Well what are they called perhaps we can play some of their songs on Saturday?" Sharpay said trying to grab the CD out of Victoria's hand.

"Vikki, just tell her." Lizzie said with a huff; Victoria turned to her sister and gave her a death stare.

"Tell me what?" Sharpay asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to kill you." Victoria said pointing to her sister before handing Sharpay the CD.

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay squealed jumping up and down.

"Shar, you have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone about it." Victoria said.

**So Victoria has a secret?**

**Please review guys, good or bad, it all helps and makes me want to write more!**

**Laurel**

**xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for reviewing and adding this to your story alerts and favourites, it means so much!**

**Here's the next Chapter for you.**

**I own nothing but The Martins, Jonny and Chloe.  
**

The next day at school all the people that were invited to The Martin's partying were buzzing with excitement. Victoria was getting a bit nervous about what people were expecting the party to be like.

"Hey Vikki." She heard a voice say as she buried her head deep in her locker trying to find her gym kit that she shoved in their that morning. She turned round and hit her head on the top shelf.

"Ouch." She said, as she was greeted by the warm smile of Jonny, how let out a small giggle as he watch Victoria rub her blonde hair where it was just hit.

"Yes laugh at the blonde girl who just hit her head." Victoria said shutting her locker and retrieving her bag from the floor.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." He replied looking at her. Jonny thought that Victoria was stunning and genuine which was hard to find in the girls that usually threw themselves at them. He liked the way she didn't take herself too seriously yet was able to be serious when she needed to be.

"Well try to." Victoria joked giving his arm a little jab.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Well I was just wondering what you we're doing tomorrow night?" Jonny asked, making Victoria stop walking all of a sudden; she looked at Jonny straight in the eyes and then looked down the corridor weighing up all the options. She saw Troy walking towards them, he waved at Victoria and gave her a wink; she felt her heart beating a million times faster than it usually does.

"So?" Jonny asked reaching out and touching Victoria's arm lightly, making her break away from starting at Troy.

"Can I let you know later on? I'll need to check that everything is ready for Saturday first with Sharpay and the girls." She said flicking her eyes back to where Troy was, she could tell that he was listening to her conversation with Jonny.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jonny said shoving his hands into his pockets and looking down at the floor. Victoria could tell that she had hurt his feelings by not giving him a straight answer.

"Actually, I think Sharpay and Harry will be able to handle everything. What did you have in mind?" Victoria asked Jonny; knowing that this would wind Troy up. Jonny's head shot up from looking at the floor and had the biggest grin ever on his face.

"Dinner and a movie?" Jonny suggested

"Sounds perfect." She replied, stepping towards him and placing a kiss on his cheek. Jonny took hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him. Victoria could feel butterflies forming in her stomach; she smiled up at Jonny as he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. They jumped apart as a locker was slammed shut; Victoria looked down the corridor and saw Troy storming off towards Gym class.

"Look I need to get to gym, but I'll talk to you later." Victoria said stepping back from Jonny and running off down the corridor after Troy.

"TROY" Victoria shouted as she finally caught up with him, he didn't turn round and look at her.

"Ignoring me now?" she asked, Troy still said nothing as he leaned against a locker near the locker rooms letting out a huge sigh whilst running his hands through his hair.

"Take that as a yes" Victoria said standing in front of him and folding her arms across her chest.

Troy looked at Victoria; he let a small chuckle escape his lips. Troy couldn't deny that he was attracted to her; he thought every inch of her was beautiful. From the way her hair fell across her face, the glint she would get in her eye when she was excited or proud of something that she had done and her smile, her smile was perfect; it could brighten anyone's day no matter how upset or angry they were.

"What's so funny Bolton?" Victoria asked

"You are." He replied

"And why is that?"

"You have no idea what you've let yourself in for by going on a date with Jonny Harris do you?" Troy said pushing himself off the locker and walking off in the opposite direction from gym class.

"Troy where are you going, we've got gym class." Victoria said as she started to follow him

"Scared to skip, Martin?" Troy said, turning round and shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and giving her a smile. Victoria let out a giggle and ran up to catch up with him.

"So where we are going then?" Victoria said as they climbed into Troy's car.

"To be honest, I have no clue," Troy laughed as he started the car engine and sped out of the school parking lot.

After driving around for about half an hour Troy and Victoria decided to stop at a small café at the edge of East West border.

"Are you going to tell me why you stormed off back in school?" Victoria asked as they sat down in a booth towards the back of the café so they wouldn't get caught skipping school.

Troy let out a sigh and placed his face in his hands before running them through his hair.

"Can we just drop it?" he asked leaning back in his seat and stretching his legs out under the table.

"No" Victoria said bluntly looking through the menu. They both sat there in silence whilst reading through the menu, Victoria was getting frustrated that Troy wasn't telling her why he got pissed off earlier, she threw the menu down.

"Are we just going to sit here in silence or are you actually going to telling me what the hell happened?"

"He's a jerk. He thinks that he's better than everyone." Troy said look at Victoria directly in the eye

"No he's not Troy, if he was my brother wouldn't be friends with him." She replied, trying to avoid making eye contact with Troy.

"Fine, go out with Harris but don't come crying to me when it goes all wrong." Troy snapped throwing his menu across the table.

"Hi, my name's Andrea and I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order?" the waitress said looking between the pair and sensing some tension.

"Yeah can I get the chicken salad with a diet coke please?" Victoria asked looking down at her hands as she picked at her finger nails.

"And for you sir?"

"Can I get the cheeseburger and fries with a coke please?" Troy said flashing the waitress a smile before turning his attention back to Victoria.

"I told you to drop it but you wouldn't listen." Troy said snapping Victoria out of her thoughts

"Why do you care who I date anyway Bolton, I've only known you for ten days." Victoria said running one of her hands through her blonde hair to remove some loose strands from her face.

Troy didn't have an answer for that one, he didn't know why he cared so much yet he did.

"I don't know why, I just do okay?" he said. Victoria felt her heart rate increase once again as she gained eye contact with Troy and fell deeper into his eyes.

"Diet coke for you and a coke for you." The waitress said placing their drinks on the table making the pair break away from their eye contact.

"Let's just forget about what happened back at school." Troy said, Victoria nodded and took a sip of her drink trying to think of what to say next

"So what made you're parents move to Albuquerque?" Troy asked as he could sense that Victoria was trying to think of something to say.

"Needed to get out of England. Start over."

"But why here? I mean Albuquerque is so boring you're parents could have least moved to LA or New York where it's more exciting."

"They wanted to get away from the craziness of London and correct me if I'm wrong LA and New York they seem pretty crazy from when I've been there." She laughed

"You've been to LA and New York; I've never even stepped outside the New Mexico Stateline."

"Yeah I've been there for work a couple of times."

The words had escaped her lips before she even realised they had, panic quickly spread though Victoria's body. She knew that there was no way of getting out of this.

**Hope you enjoyed that one, please review!! It means so so much!**

**Laurel**

**xx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter for you guys please read and review!**

**If you're lucky I might even post the next one tomorrow morning when I get up if I have some reviews in my inbox!**

**I don't own anything only the plot and The Martins, Jonny and Chloe.  
**

"_Yeah I've been there for work a couple of times." _

_The words had escaped her lips before she even realised they had, panic quickly spread though Victoria's body. She knew that there was no way of getting out of this._

"Work?" Troy asked

"Shit" Victoria said, placing her elbows on the table and placing her face in her hands.

Troy reached out instinctively and took one of Victoria's hands in his that sent shivers down Victoria's spine. She looked up at him and smiled a little knowing that she could trust him.

"Tor, you can tell me." He said.

"You have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone, if I tell you. I mean you can't even tell Chad or your mum or dad." She said looking around the café making sure that no one was sitting near them. She got up and moved round to sit next Troy, they both turned to face one another. Victoria took one last glance around the room before she began.

"Lizzie and I went to a performing arts school back home instead of normal school, Lizzie always had a passion for dancing and me, well I was into my music and acting. I got sent on loads of auditions had at least three a month; and one day my agent sent me for audition for a new girl band. I was only fourteen at the time." Victoria said in hushed tones making sure that no one around them could hear her story, Troy was listening intently, he still had hold of her hands as a way to encourage her to continue.

"Well they picked me and four other girls, before you knew it we were getting number one singles and albums, had girls wanting to be us, boys wanting to be with us."

"What boy wouldn't?" Troy thought to himself.

"My parents were so happy that their little girl had made the big time, they would constantly talk about me to their friends. 'Oh have you seen Victoria's new video? She's going to be on Jonathon Ross next week.' To be honest I was pretty ecstatic about it as well, seeing my name is lights is something I've always wanted since I can remember."

"Well what happened that made you move out here?" Troy asked not quite understanding why Victoria thought being in a band was a bad thing.

"It all started to get too much for me, all the pressure from my manager, the other girls in the band and most of all my family. One of the girls Frankie got mixed up with drugs and ended up going into rehab after taking an overdose. That's when my Dad started to freak out, when we went to visit her Dad went crazy saying that I had to quit the band because he was worried about what would happen to me if I stayed." Victoria said looking down at her hand's which where still holding on to Troy's.

At that point the waitress came over with their food and placed it on the table before walking off again sensing that the two were talking about something important and didn't want to interrupt.

"So I quit, my manager went mental. He started threatening my parents saying that he knew people that could ruin our lives forever. Well my Dad didn't want us living the rest of our lives in fear so that's why we moved out here. But no one knows where we are, you can't tell anybody." She said, making eye contact with Troy for the first time since telling him all about why she left London.

"Tor, I promise. My lips are sealed." He said pulling an imaginary zip across his mouth; Victoria smiled a little at his actions knowing that she could probably trust Troy more than Sharpay.

"Come on, let's eat." Troy said turning round to face the table to tuck into his burger.

Troy and Victoria didn't go back to school for last period, they decided to go back to Victoria's house and take in some of the New Mexico sunshine. The drive back was quiet, neither one knew what to say to one another after the conversation over lunch; Victoria just stared out the car window taking in the scenery as it flew past her, desperately trying to think of something to ask Troy. Even though she had sat next to him in Biology, they had only talked about their project and helped each other when they were stuck on the work.

"So how's basketball going?" she asked, as this was the only thing she really knew about him, turning her focus from the window to him.

"Good, got our first game coming up in a few weeks. You should come, be nice to see a friendly face in the crowd." He said flicking his eyes between the road and her.

"Yeah that sounds fun; I've never been to a basketball game before. You might have to teach me a few things before so I know what's going on." Victoria said, reaching for her bag to find her phone that had just gone off telling her she had a text.

"You've never seen a basketball match?" Troy said sounding a bit shocked by what Victoria just said.

"Nope. Basketball isn't a big thing back home; we're more into football, well soccer to you folks over here." Victoria said reading over the text that she had just got.

**1 New Message**

**Shar  
**

_Vikki, well the hell are you? Coach and Havis went mental when you weren't in class. Text me back. Shar xxx_

Victoria quickly typed in a reply simply saying that she would call her this evening, meaning that she had more time to think of a reason why she'd skipped school.

"Who's that?" Troy said as they pulled into Victoria's driveway.

"Sharpay, apparently your Dad and Miss Havis aren't happy that I skipped." She replied throwing her phone back into her bag before undoing her seatbelt.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of it with my Dad." Troy said climbing out of the car and running round to the other side to open Victoria's door.

"Such a gentleman." Victoria joked taking her keys out of her bag and walking up to the front door.

"Nice house." Troy said as they walked into the hallway looking around at all the pictures of Victoria and her sister and brother when they were younger.

"Come on, we can sit on my balcony and catch some rays." Victoria said running up the stairs with Troy following her. She opened her bedroom door and Troy followed her in.

"I'm just going to put a bikini on, I'll be five minutes." Victoria said rummaging through one of her drawers and pulling out her navy quicksilver bikini before walking out the room to the bathroom.

Troy walked round her room, looking at all her photos that were on her shelves, taking in all the stages of her life through the frozen images. His eyes landed on a CD that was placed on top of her CD player, Troy walked over and picked it up. A small smile graced his lips as he saw Victoria on the cover with four other girls who were pretty but not as much as he found Victoria. He opened the CD and found that it was empty. He put the CD back on top of the CD player as he pressed play; the room was suddenly filled with her voice. He could tell it was her singing, Troy started to dance a little to the tune as it was quite catchy.

"Up, up." He started singing as he didn't quite know the words.

"Enjoying yourself there Bolton?" Victoria said making Troy jump round

"You scared the crap out of me." He said as Victoria made her way into her room more. Victoria was only wearing her bikini and Troy couldn't help but stare at her as she walked around her room placing her clothes that she previously had on into her wash basket.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies." Victoria said snapping Troy out of his trance as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out on to her balcony placing the towel down on the decking. Troy pulled his t shirt over his head, revealing his toned tanned upper body. Victoria took in his body and nervously gulped at the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about Troy like this, she practically was dating Jonny and was never one for cheating.

Troy sat down next to Victoria and took in the view she had from her balcony, he looked over at her and smiled a little, not quite believing that he was sitting with such an amazing girl. Victoria turned her head round and caught Troy looking at her, she giggled a little at this, turning her head back to looking out at the view before placing her sunglasses on her face.

An hour passed both of them just laid there in silence enjoying each other's company. Victoria started to sing to herself just to break the silence a little.

"You miss it don't you?" Troy asked leaning up on his elbows and looking over at her.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She replied propping herself up on one elbow as she turned onto her side to face Troy.

"Then why did you leave it all behind for this?" Troy said pointing out to the view of Albuquerque.

"I had to Troy; otherwise I would have ended up doing something stupid or even worse something could have happened to my family." Victoria said as she turned round to place her back against the railings, pushing her sunglasses back onto her head.

"Anyway enough talk about me; I want to know about Mr Troy Superstar Bolton." Victoria said

"Well what do you want to know?" he asked sitting up fully and placing his back against one of the balcony doors.

"Everything." She grinned

"Okay, well I have a younger sister Ruby she's eight. My mum's called Lucille and works in advertising and my Dad, well you've met my Dad. I've always lived in Albuquerque and I play basketball." Troy said

"Is that it?" Victoria asked

"Well unlike you my life is pretty boring, everyday I get up, go to school, play basketball, hang out with my friends, do my homework, then go to bed."

"Did you always want to play basketball?"

"Yeah since I could walk I was running round with a basketball telling everyone that I when I grew up I wanted to play in the NBA for the LA Lakers." Troy said running one hand through his hair.

"You will one day."

"How do you know you haven't even seen me play yet?"

"Well I know if you want something enough then you'll get it." Victoria said, this made Troy smile a lot.

At that point Victoria's bedroom door flew open.

"Vikki are you here?" Harry's voiced echoed in her room, Victoria rolled her eyes at Troy knowing that her brother had probably over reacted after finding out that she skipped school.

"Yeah I'm out here." She shouted back to him, Harry came out to the balcony.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise you had company." He said as he saw Troy sitting shirtless on the decking. Harry's eyes flicked between the pair, he wasn't happy with what he saw.

"Troy I'm sorry but I think you should leave." Harry said passing Troy his t shirt

"What? Why?" Victoria exclaimed jumping up from the floor.

"Tor it's fine." Troy said pulling his shirt over his head as he stood up.

"No it's not Troy, sit back down." Victoria said stepping in between Troy and her brother who were both eye balling one another, well more Harry than Troy.

"I've got homework to do and my Dad will probably want me to run some extra drills for missing practise today. I'll speak to you later." Troy said as he placed a kiss on Victoria's cheek and walked out of the Martin's house.

"Happy now?" Victoria snapped at Harry once she heard the front door shut.

"Yes I am, thanks for asking." He replied sarcastically as he followed Victoria into her bedroom. She slipped on a shirt over her bikini and sat down on her bed.

"Why did you skip school this afternoon?" Harry asked folding his arms across his chest

"I wasn't feeling well so Troy offered to drive me home." She replied with some anger in her voice

"Then what the hell was Bolton still doing here if you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want to be left alone in the house so I asked him to stay until you and Lizzie got back from school. Jeez I didn't think that it would be this much of a problem, you used to always skip school back home."

"Well it is a problem; I don't like what I'm hearing about this Bolton kid from Jonny and his friends."

"Look me and Troy are just friends. Just friends. I'm going out on a date tomorrow night with Jonny for god's sakes what makes you think I'm interested in Bolton anyway."

"Vikki, I'm you're brother and I've seen that look on your face when you've liked other guys in the past. Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"I won't." Victoria snapped getting annoyed that her brother had sussed out that she had some feelings for Troy.

"Good." Harry replied before turning to leave her room.

"Harry?" Victoria asked

"Yes."

"You won't tell Mum and Dad I skipped school today will you?"

"No, as long as you don't start making a habit of it." He said leaving her room and shutting her door.

Victoria threw herself back onto her bed, her mind was working overtime at all that had happened today.

"Don't do anything stupid." She muttered to herself under her breath, realising that she probably already had.

**Hope you enjoyed that one a bit of Troy and Victoria bonding!**

**Remember review, review, review!**

**Laurel**

**xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing... I'm going to apologise now for what happens in this chapter but unfortunately that is the way I have planned the plotline!**

**Anyway enjoy....and remember review!**

**I don't own any of the HSM Franchise!  
**

"Where did you get to yesterday?" Sharpay asked as both girls stood at their lockers sorting out their books for the day.

"I wasn't feeling to well so I went home." Victoria replied burying her head in her locker so Sharpay couldn't tell that she was lying. She didn't want anyone to know that she and Troy had spent the afternoon together, if it got back to Jonny she knew that a fight would most definitely break out between the two basketball players.

"Why didn't you answer my call then either? I think Gabi tried calling you a few times as well."

"I was asleep most probably Shar." Victoria snapped slamming her locker making Sharpay jump.

"Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of bed." Sharpay said closing her locker and waving at Gabi and Taylor who were walking down the corridor towards them.

"Sorry I've got a lot on my mind at the moment." Victoria said as she leant back against her locker and pulled down her cardigan.

"Well it's party time tomorrow and I hear you've got a date tonight with Jonny." Sharpay said as Gabi and Taylor met them.

"You've got a date with Jonny? Jonny Harris?" Gabi asked pulling on Victoria's arm, as the four girls linked arms and made their way to home room.

"Yes, Victoria Martin has her first official date with Jonny tonight." Victoria said plastering a smile on her face as she moved any thoughts of Troy out of her mind.

"This is big, in fact this huge." Taylor exclaimed as the four all turned the corner into home room and gather round Victoria's desk towards the back of the class as they still had 8 minutes left till the bell.

"Where's he taking you?" Sharpay asked perching herself on the desk in the row next to Victoria's

"Dinner and a movie." Victoria replied as she started to play with the corner of her notebook., at that point Victoria heard the familiar tones of a voice entering the room and her head shot up to the door. There he was the boy who had occupied her thoughts since she saw him yesterday, her eyes met his and a smile automatically appeared on her face, as he made his way over to her desk.

"So I was just checking that we're still on for tonight?" Jonny asked placing his hands in his jeans pockets and rocking back onto his heels.

"Yeah, most definitely." Victoria replied shifting her eyes from his down to her notebook that she was still subconsciously playing with.

"Good, well perhaps we can have lunch together today as well?" Jonny said his eyes filling with hope that Victoria would agree.

"Well I've got to sort some things out for the party first with the girls but I'll be free after that."

"Vikki, its fine we've got it all sorted. You have lunch with Jonny, if there's a problem we'll go sort with Lizzie." Gabi said nudging Victoria in the arm a little.

"Look's like I'm free then." Victoria said smiling at Jonny

"Good, I'll meet you by your locker." He said as he leant down to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Gabi, Taylor and Sharpay all let out a sigh at the scene that had emerged in front of them. Victoria's eyes flew open as she heard someone come in the room and throw their books nosily onto their desk; they looked across and saw Troy intensely staring at her and Jonny.

"I better get to homeroom otherwise Mr Conrad will give me detention." Jonny said quietly to Victoria before kissing her quickly one last time.

"Nice to see you again girls." He said to Gabi, Taylor and Sharpay giving them a small wave before he jogged out the room.

"He is so into you." Taylor said leaning across from her desk to Victoria; Victoria let out a small smile but her eyes were looking across to Troy who was talking to Chad and texting at the same time.

"Look she's gone all dreamy." Gabi joked before she made her way to her desk that was towards the front of the class.

"You two are so cute together, I can just imagine little Vikki's and Jonny's running round." Sharpay squealed as she slipped into her desk in front of Taylor's, Victoria's eyes darted over to Troy to make sure he hadn't heard what Sharpay had just said.

"Guys, I haven't even gone on a date yet with him and you lot are planning our wedding and kids." Victoria exclaimed a little shocked at what Sharpay had just said.

She felt her phone vibrate in her bag and quickly bent down to get it before Darbus came in.

**1 New Message**

**Bolton  
**

_Still going tonight then? T x_

Victoria let out a sigh as read the text knowing that Troy was just looking out for her, yet she was annoyed by the fact he was sticking his nose into her dating life.

_Yes, I've got to at least give the boy a chance. Vicstar x_

Victoria quickly pressed send and shoved her phone into the pocket of her black skinny jeans in case she got a reply during home room as Darbus entered the room, letting her loud voice bellow throughout the room.

"Good Morning Class."

A series of mornings and hello was echoed back towards the teacher, as Victoria kept her gaze towards Troy watching his expression as he read her text. She watched him tap in a reply under his desk not once looking at the screen so Darbus wouldn't catch him using his phone. She felt the vibration in her pocket and sneakily pulled it out and placed it under the table to read the text.

**1 New Message**

**Bolton  
**

_Just be careful, can't let my little pop star get hurt now can we? T x_

This made Victoria smile a little which didn't go unnoticed by Taylor, who leant across to her whilst Darbus had her back turned to the class.

"Is that Jonny?" she whispered, Victoria just rolled her eyes at her before looking down at the text one more time. She looked over to Troy and saw he was looking back; he gave her a quick wink before turning back round to Darbus as she read through the morning announcements. Victoria felt her heart melt a little knowing that Troy was only watching out for her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lunch quickly came around and Victoria couldn't deny that she had some butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being alone with Jonny. She looked up and down the corridor searching for his dirty blonde hair.

"Waiting for someone Martin?" Troy said grabbing Victoria round the waist causing her to jump.

"Bolton scared the shit out of me." She said turning round in his arms that were still firmly wrapped round her waist and lightly hitting his chest.

"Ouch that hurt." Troy said taking freeing one of his arms from her waist and placing his hand over where she had just hit him.

"I barely touched you, so much for being a tough guy." Victoria replied as she placed her arms onto her hips.

"Who said I was tough? That's just what everyone thinks." Troy said as he leant against one of the lockers folding his arms across his chest, Victoria looked up at Troy and rolled her eyes at his cockiness as he leant down and placed his lips by her ears

"In fact I'm actually a big softie at heart." Troy whispered sending shivers down her spine as his breath hit her ear as he spoke.

"Your boyfriend's coming." He whispered once again before standing straight and giving her wink.

"He's not my…" Victoria started

"Hey Vikki." Jonny said as he ran up to her and lightly placed his hand on her arm.

"Jonny" she said turning to him and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry I'm late; Coach stopped me in the corridor briefly." Jonny said as he casually placed his arm around her shoulder. Troy looked at this simple gesture that was made and could feel the jealousy boiling up inside of him.

"That's okay I had Troy to keep me company." Victoria grinned looking between the two boys who were clearly sussing one another out.

"You ready for lunch then?" Jonny asked before placing a kiss into Victoria's hair, he breathed in the scent of coconut and vanilla that her hair had and scrunched his nose up a little as the smell of coconut wasn't his favourite.

"Yep." Victoria said as she bent down and picked up her bag.

"Tor, I'll give you a call later on about tomorrow." Troy said giving her hair a bit of a ruffle before walking off to meet Chad.

Victoria and Jonny made their way outside to some of the picnic benches that were loitered around the field where some of the students could sit when it was sunny during their free periods and lunch. Her phone started buzzing signalling that she had a new text, once they had sat at a free table Victoria pulled out her phone and her lunch.

**1 New Message**

**Bolton**

_If you need to escape from Harris tonight, just give me a text and I'll come get you. T x_

Victoria rolled her eyes at how over protective Troy was being, they were friends but they way he was acting was more like a best friend or how Harry would act. She placed her phone back onto the table and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"How are you finding the wonder that is East High then?" Jonny asked opening his can of coke and taking a mouthful.

"I like it, I mean it's a lot different from school back home but I like it." Victoria grinned placing her sandwich down and sweeping her long blonde hair back into a ponytail as it was being blown into her face by the New Mexico wind.

Jonny examined Victoria's face and knew that he had to ask her then; he couldn't wait till after their date.

"Vikki, I know that this is a bit of a rush and we haven't been on a date yet" Jonny stumble his words. Victoria eyed the boy sitting across from him having a sneaky suspicion where this conversation was heading.

"But I was just wondering if you would perhaps like to be my girlfriend?" he continued.

Victoria looked down at her hands; her mind ran through all the things Troy had said to her.

"Can I let you know after our date?" she asked looking up at him, Jonny nodded knowing that is was long shot for her to agree straight away. He knew she wasn't like the cheerleaders he had dated in the past who automatically agreed just for ego boost.

The rest of their lunch date was filled with talk of their hobbies as well as the party tomorrow and what film to see tonight.

"Come on J, please can we see Twilight?" Victoria asked as she moved round the table to sit next to him.

"I'm not sitting through some rubbish girly movie." He replied waving his hands in front of him.

"Please?" Victoria asked placing a kiss in the crook of his neck

"Fine just because it's you we'll go see it." Jonny said placing an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks." She replied as she leaned up to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shar I have no clue what to wear? I've only got 15 minutes till he gets here" Victoria mumbled into the phone as she rummaged through her closet in just her underwear.

"What about you're grey skinny jeans, with that long white top yours that says out of control with some heels. That means you'll have a casual yet date look." Sharpay said as she sat down at her laptop and logged onto facebook.

"I knew there was a reason for you being in my life." Victoria giggled as she pulled out the items Sharpay had just suggested.

"That's what friends are for."

"Shar I've got to go but I'll call you tonight and let you know what happens." Victoria said as she pulled her jeans up whilst balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Okay, oh and Vic don't let Bolton affect if you say yes tonight to Jonny. According to facebook he's going on a date with Lucy Momsen tonight." Sharpay said knowing about what Jonny had asked her at lunch as well as the flirting that had been happening between Troy and Victoria.

"I won't" Victoria huffed into the phone, annoyed by the fact that Troy was going on a date with the plastic Barbie that was Lucy Momsen, Cheer Captain.

"I'll talk to you later Shar." She said ending the call and chucking her phone onto her bed as she pulled her top over her head.

Victoria glanced at herself in the mirror, trying to decide whether or not the outfit was right for a date to the cinema and then dinner. She heard the door bell go and quickly grabbed her Marc Jacobs clutch and phone from her bed.

"I'll get it." She shouted as she ran down the stairs hoping that her Mum or Dad wouldn't open the door and probe Jonny with all sorts of questions.

"Hey." Victoria said opening the door and placing a kiss on his cheek, she was determined not to let the thought of Troy on a date ruin her evening.

"Hello to you too." Jonny said as she shut the front door, they linked hands and automatically intertwined their fingers, Victoria felt a small spark run through her body, not as big as the spark she felt when Troy held her hands yesterday but a spark none the less.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jonny was a gentleman all night, refusing to let her pay for anything, opening the car door for her, checking she was ok. They pulled up outside a small Italian restaurant and Jonny turned the car engine off.

"Italian okay?" he asked taking of his seat belt and opening the car door.

"Perfect." Victoria grinned, as he made his way round to her side of the car and open the door for her.

"Harry told me it was your favourite." Jonny said as they interlace hands and walked into the restaurant. Victoria scanned the restaurant as they were guiding to their seats by the hostess, it was beautiful; there was ivy trailing all over the stone walls and fairy lights twisted in amongst the ivy. That's when she saw him; she would recognise the back of that head anywhere. Jonny and Victoria walked passed the table where Troy was sat at with Lucy.

"Troy you're so funny." Lucy gushed as lightly slapped Troy's arm that was outstretched across the table.

Victoria rolled her eyes at the fakeness of what she'd just seen, Jonny pulled out her chair and she sat down smiling up at him. She held up her hand and beckoned a finger at him to come closer, Jonny moved his face closer to Victoria's as her arms snaked around his neck. Victoria pulled Jonny in and placed her lips on his hardly, she brushed her tongue along his bottom lip asking him to deepen the kiss which he obliged to. The pair pulled apart both staring into one another's eyes, their foreheads resting against one another's.

"Yes." Victoria whispered to him, knowing that deep down that Jonny was the kind of guy she needed in her life right now. One that could take care of her and make her feel wanted not one that constantly got her nerves and played hot and cold with her.

**Please review, I'm currently working on the next chapter! So if you're nice and review I'll give you the next chapter!**

**Laurel**

**x  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised another chapter!**

**Once again I don't own the HSM franchise much to my dissapointment  
**

Troy looked over at the table where Victoria and Jonny seating he didn't like what he saw as the two of them held hands across the table, Victoria laughing at something Jonny had just said before leaning across and placing her lips on his. Troy placed his elbows on the table and ran his fingers through his hair, before placing his face into his hands, knowing that he had lost Victoria to Jonny. He sat back up knowing that he couldn't wallow in self pity about this, Victoria wasn't his to begin with. Before he even knew it the words were coming out of his mouth he wasn't able to stop them.

"Lucy will you be my girlfriend?"

"OHMYGOD Troy of course" Lucy squealed making everyone in the restaurant turn their heads towards them.

"Shit, what have I done?" Troy thought realising that this was going to be a huge mistake. He then felt the weight of Lucy crashing down onto him as she placed herself in his lap and lowered her lips to his.

Troy responded half hearted to the kiss as he looked over to Victoria who was starting over at him and Lucy, he watched as Victoria placed her napkin on the table and said something to Jonny briefly before rising from her seat and making her way to the bathroom.

Troy saw this as an opportunity to go speak to her, Lucy still had her lips placed on his with her hands running through his hair and pulling tightly on some strands every now and again trying to deepen the kiss. Troy placed his arms on her arms and pushed her back a little.

"Sorry, I just need to go to freshen up a bit." Troy said fixing his shirt as Lucy stood from his lap and sat back down where she was previously.

"That's okay, I'll be waiting right here sweet cheeks." she replied flicking her hair over her shoulder and blowing him a kiss as he stood from the table and made his way to the toilets.

Victoria couldn't believe that within two weeks of moving to America she had managed to get a boyfriend, not just any boyfriend one that was incredibly sweet and knew exactly what to say to make her smile. However deep inside her heart she secretly wished that it was Troy that she was sitting across the table from.

"He's a jerk Vic, you just saw how he acted with Lucy." she told herself as she replied her lip gloss and ran her hands through her hair to add a little extra volume, she took one last look in the mirror and picked her bag up from the counter before exiting the toilets.

Victoria then felt someone grab her and pull her in an opposite direction from the restaurant. She tried to let out a small scream but the person pulling her away quickly placed their hand over her mouth so no one could hear.

"Ssshh. I just want to talk quickly." he said turning Victoria round to face him, her eyes widen as she realised that it was Troy who was pulling away.

"Bolton what do you want?" she asked as he pulled towards an exit at the back of restaurant, Troy didn't reply as he pulled her out into the New Mexico air.

"Troy?" Victoria snapped as they finally came to a halt, Troy just stood there looking at her racking his brains for something to say.

"Well?" she said once again as she folded her arms across her chest waiting for him to responded as the sky let out a loud crackle of thunder signalling that rain was on its way.

Victoria didn't know why she was waiting for him to speak, she knew that this was probably one of his stupid mind games. She waited a few seconds longer keeping her eyes on his the whole time so he would know that she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Bolton if you're not going to talk then I'm going to go back inside to my boyfriend." Victoria said as she made her way back inside the restaurant.

The last word pushed Troy over the edge, he reached for her hand and pulled her back towards him; he knew that he had to do this now as he couldn't get the words out. Troy placed his lips forcefully onto hers.

Victoria eyes widen in shock as Troy's lips came crashing down onto hers while his arms slowly snaked round her back and his hands placed just above her bottom. Before she knew it she was responding to his kiss, her eyes closed and she placed her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. Troy licked his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for access into his mouth, without a hesitation Victoria pushed Troy backwards against the brick wall of the restaurant as she allowed him entrance into her mouth.

Troy ran his hands up the sides of Victoria's body as both of their tongues became one. At that precise moment a single drop of rain fell down on the pair, splashing them both on their noses. The pair briefly pulled away from one another and looked up into the sky as more rain began to fall.

"The first rain fall of the year." Troy said turning his face back to Victoria's, she let out a small smile as she looked back into his eyes that were a brighter shade of opal than she had ever seen. Troy slowly leaned in towards Victoria once again placing a trail of kisses up her jaw line to her ear.

"I've been wanting to do that since I've first saw you." he whispered in her ear, Victoria let her head fall backwards, her arms still tightly wrapped round his neck and his round her waist, as a giggle escaped her lips and the rain began to fall heavily onto her face.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked as Victoria lifted her head back up

"You are with all you're cheesy lines." she replied as she pushed his wet hair that had become stuck to his forehead off his face.

"Cheesy? I thought that was rather charming." Troy remarked leaning back slightly from her but still keeping his arms tightly round her waist.

"Yeah you would." she laughed placing her hands lightly on his shoulders, Troy engulfed his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, Victoria placed her head on his chest breathing in his scent. The pair remained in each others embrace for a few moments before Victoria remember that she had left Jonny, her boyfriend of only an hour, inside the restaurant.

"Troy I can't do this." Victoria said pulling back from his embrace, pushing her now soaking hair out of her face and making her way back into the restaurant.

"Tor…Tor please." Troy shouted after her; Victoria didn't turn she just kept walking knowing that she saw the look in his eyes that she would have to run back to him.

Troy couldn't bare to go back into the restaurant and sit there whilst Lucy gushed all over him, as well as watching Victoria with Jonny. He walked over to his car whilst sending Lucy a text saying that there was emergency at home and that she would have to make her own way home. Once in his car Troy went to write a new text message, this one for Victoria.

"Babe, where did you go? You're soaking." Jonny asked as Victoria sat back down at the table.

"Sorry Lizzie rang, I had really bad reception in the toilet so I went outside and it was raining." she replied digging around her handbag for her hair band to tie her hair up with.

"Is she okay?" Jonny asked as he took in how beautiful she was despite her being drenched.

Victoria just wanted to go home now, she couldn't even look Jonny in the eye, knowing what had just happened outside with Troy.

"Not really, do you mind taking me home?" Victoria asked as she felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"Of course not." he replied as he wrapped his arms around Victoria bringing her into a hug.

Victoria heard her phone go off in her bag telling her she had a text.

"Sorry I better check that, it might be Lizzie." she said pulling out of Jonny's embrace. Victoria and Jonny made their way out of the restaurant holding hands, as she pulled her phone out her bag with her free hand.

**1 New Message**

**Bolton**

_Tor I don't regret what happened and I know you don't either. Can we talk later? T x_

Victoria re-read the message for the third time as her and Jonny made their way to his car, she looked around the car park and saw Troy sitting in his car. She gave Troy a small nod of her head signalling that she would talk to him later as Jonny opened the car door for her.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed that one....their first kiss!!**

**There is more drama to follow in the next few chapters before things start to settle down!**

**Please review!!**

**Laurel**

**x  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter as promised!!**

**I own nothing to do with the HSM franchise.....and I'm gutted!!**

Jonny dropped Victoria off at hers promising that he'd calling her tomorrow morning to make sure she was okay, she told him not to worry and that she'd see him tomorrow at the party.

Victoria stormed up the stairs and into her room, slamming her door behind her, causing Lizzie to run out of her room to check on her.

"Go away." Victoria mumbled into her pillow as she was lying face down on her bed still with her shoes and leather jacket on. Lizzie knew there was something up and knocked once again.

Victoria huffed getting up from her bed to open her door.

"What?" she snapped opening the door and throwing herself back across her bed.

"So I take it the date didn't go well then?" Lizzie said walking over and lying down next to her sister on the bed.

"No." Victoria replied as she sat up and pulled her jacket off her. Lizzie just stared at her knowing that there was more to tell.

"The date was amazing." Victoria continued placing her jacket on a hanger in her wardrobe.

"Then why do you look like you've just had the worst time ever?"

"Lizzie I'm not in the mood, you wouldn't understand." Victoria said as she slipped her shoes off and began to get changed into a pair of Jack Wills' girl boxers and a white sleep vest.

"Alright grumpy pants, I hope you're not this moody for the party tomorrow." Lizzie replied as she walked out of Victoria's room, closing the door behind her.

She pulled the covers back on her bed and climbed in as she reached out and grabbed her guitar from it's stand. She began playing a few chords, her mind working over time on what had happened tonight, a tune began to form beneath her fingers as she sat there trying to figure out the mess she had gotten herself into.

Victoria's thoughts and playing where interrupted when she heard a light tapping at her balcony doors, she looked up and saw Troy standing there. Letting out a small sigh she got up from under the covers and placed her guitar at the end of her bed.

Troy watched as Victoria removed the covers from her body revealing her lightly tanned legs and a small part of her stomach that was showing where her sleep vest didn't reach her girl boxers. Troy just wanted to run his hands all over her body at that precise moment but knew he had to control himself if he wanted this to get any where.

"Didn't know you played." Troy said as he gestured towards her guitar as she opened her balcony door to him.

"Yeah well there's a lot of things you don't know about me. And how on earth did you get up there Bolton?" Victoria snapped as she picked up her guitar and placed it on its stand as Troy made his way further into her room.

"How I got up to your balcony is a secret." Troy replied

Victoria climbed back under her bed covers and shifted herself so she was sitting up against the headboard of her bed. Troy perched on the end of her bed sensing her hostile attitude towards him.

"Well Bolton?" she asked as she wrapped her arms round her knees that were now bent up to her chest as well as placing her chin on her knees.

"I thought you wanted to talk." he replied placing his forearms on his upper leg and leaning forward slightly.

"I do but I didn't think you'd be tapping at my balcony door at half ten at night." Victoria snapped once again causing Troy to turn his head towards her.

"Well when then Tor?" Troy snapped back at her

"I don't know Troy, but if you're going to talk to me like that then I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she said back to him in a slightly raised voice so she wouldn't wake her parents.

"Well don't speak to me like that then Victoria." Troy said standing from the bed and placing his face in his hands in frustration.

A silence swarmed the room, Victoria just sat on her bed watching as Troy paced around her room. Both of them getting worked up by their thoughts.

"I'm sorry Troy but I can't do this." Victoria said moving from her bed and opening her balcony door for him to leave. Troy ran one of his hands through his hair that was still damp from the rain, he walked towards the door and stopped.

Victoria shuffled uncomfortably on the spot looking down at her bare feet as she felt Troy's breath on her face.

"Kiss me." he stated placing his thumb under her chin bringing her face up to look at his. Victoria gulped and moved turned her head away from Troy's, his hand still placed under her chin.

"Kiss me and if you don't feel anything, then I'll leave you alone. Forever." Troy continued as he moved her head back to face his.

Victoria looked into his bright blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them, she slowly closed the gap between feeling heart race pick up as Troy began to place his lips on hers. The kiss started off slowly, Troy not wanting to push any emotions that Victoria didn't feel out of her within the moment. Victoria couldn't deny that she felt something different when she kissed Troy, something that made her feel alive, like she was herself once again. Her arms automatically began to snake up Troy's chest and around his neck, as she ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip begging for access into his mouth. Troy smiled into the kiss as he let her tongue into his mouth, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his body.

The pair broke away both in need of air, their bodies still remaining in contact.

"I couldn't not have you in my life Troy." Victoria said looking directly in his eyes, Troy couldn't help but notice how bright her eyes shone at that moment.

"So does that mean you felt something?" he asked brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Victoria let out a sigh and step backed from his arms, placing her face in her hands as she walked out onto her balcony, the rain finally stopped.

"What about Jonny?" she said as she placed her arms on the ledge and looked out at the view. Troy walked out and stood behind her, instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Just tell him that it was too rushed, that you where feeling homesick and thought having a boyfriend was the best cure." Troy said tracing small circles on her stomach where her bare skin was showing.

"Troy I can't lie to him, he's Harry's best friend. He'll know I'm lying." she said turning around to face Troy.

"Then we keep this a secret." he replied placing his forehead on hers

"Great, another secret for me to keep" she huffed, Troy removed his arms from around her waist.

"Tor it's not my fault that you don't want to break up with Jonny."

"No but it is your fault that I'm in this mess" she snapped at him for what felt like the millionth time that night as Troy walked to one end of the balcony.

" I'm sorry that I feel this way about you Victoria, and I wish that I'd done something before Harris got his hands on you."

"Then why didn't you Troy? Why didn't you?" Victoria shouted at him, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"I don't know why I didn't, I'm doing something now isn't that enough?" he replied pulling Victoria back into her room, knowing that if their shouting continued they'd wake up the whole neighbourhood.

Victoria shrugged Troy's hand off her arm, not wanting him to touch her at that moment.

"No it's not Troy, it's too late now. I'm with Jonny. And what about Lucy?" Victoria said as she slumped to the floor at the end of her bed, leaning against it and tilting her head back onto her mattress.

Troy inwardly cursed to himself forgetting about what had happened at dinner with Lucy, he sat down next to Victoria and place an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. Victoria placed her head on his chest, tears still falling slowly down her face.

"Don't worry about Lucy, she'll probably hook up with Kyle Tyler tomorrow at your party." he said wiping away a tear from her face with his thumb.

"I thought moving here was going to be drama free, but it's ten times worse." Victoria said tilting her head upwards to look at Troy, who let out a small throaty laugh.

"It's not funny Troy, I have no clue what I'm going to do." she said playfully hitting his chest.

"It will be okay, everything will figure itself out soon." he replied placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Will it?" Victoria asked as she moved herself to sit on Troy's lap, he slowly readjusted her so that she was straddling him Victoria ran her hands through his hair as he placed his arm round her waist and link his hands together behind her back.

"Yeah it will, I promise." he said placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Promises are big things Troy." Victoria stated, as she continued to play with his hair.

"I know, but I don't break them."

"If you do, then you can say good bye to that." she said nodding her towards Troy's crotch area.

"You would never do that?" Troy said with a glint in his eyes.

"I wouldn't but I know two certain boy down the corridor who would do anything his little sister asked him." Victoria said as she stood up pulling Troy up with her.

"Better make sure I never break my promises then." Troy said pulling Victoria into his arms, his eyes flickered down to her lips and back to her eyes. He slowly leaned in, placing his lips on hers, once again Victoria wanted more and began to deepen the kiss with Troy obliging. Troy stepped backwards forgetting that her bed was behind them as the bottom half of his legs hit the cold metal causing him to fall on her bed, bringing Victoria down with him.

The pair both broke away, laughing, both of their lip slightly swollen from their make out session. Victoria rolled off of Troy onto her bed, Troy reached out and took her left hand in his right, still wanting to remain in contact with her.

"What's your favourite band?" Troy asked both of them continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"Why are you asking me that?" she replied

"Because you said earlier that there are a lot of things I don't know about you and I want to know them. I want to know everything about you."

"I really like The Killers and The Kaiser Chiefs, despite my pop roots I'm more of an Indie girl at heart. What about you?"

"Rooney or The Kaiser Chiefs and of course The Friday's."

"You've only heard one of my band's songs how can you say that their you're favourite." Victoria said turning on her side to face Troy

"Because you're my favourite ever thing." Troy replied turning to face her, Victoria blushed a little and lowered her head a little so Troy wouldn't notice.

"Thanks." she muttered, brushing some of her hair from her face. Troy took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"So what's your middle name?" Victoria asked

"Stephen Nathaniel." Troy replied covering his face with a pillow in embarrassment, Victoria pulled the pillow away from his face and smiled.

"Troy Stephen Nathaniel Bolton, I like it, it's cute." she said, placing a kiss on his lips.

"What's yours then?"

"Taylor Hannah."

"Victoria Taylor Hannah Martin." Troy said, Victoria shivered at the way he said her full name, liking how it sounded for the first time in her life.

Troy's phone started ringing making the two come out of their own world that they had just been in. Troy sighed as he reached into his jeans pocket to pull out his phone.

"Better get this." he said waving it towards Victoria, who read the caller I.D that said home.

"Sure" Victoria replied sitting up and pulling her top down a little.

"Hello…yeah sorry Dad I just lost track of the time…I'll be home in twenty minutes…will do." Troy rolled his eyes as he watched Victoria happily walk around her room, picking up some scattered items and placing the in their original place.

"Okay Dad, bye, bye, bye." he said hurriedly into the phone before ending the call.

"So I've got to get home, missed my curfew." Troy said as he shoved his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"That's okay. I've got some things to do anyway before I go to bed" Victoria said as she bent down and pulled out a box from under her bed, reaching inside to pull out her song writing book.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Troy said as he walked over to Victoria, wrapping his arms around her waist. Victoria leant back into his chest as she threw the book onto the bed.

"Yeah at the party."

"I thought perhaps I could see you before?" Troy asked hopefully

"I'm sorry Troy but I promised Taylor and Gabi I'd go shopping with them and then Jonny's coming over for a bit." she replied, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay, I was just getting my hopes up that's all." Troy said a little sadden that he wasn't going to get any alone time with Victoria tomorrow, as she turned round in his arms.

"Don't worry Troy I'll save a dance for you." Victoria said as gave a little wiggle of her upper torso.

"You better." Troy said as he placed his lips on hers giving her a goodnight kiss, Victoria responded, her arms taking their usually position around his neck as she began to play with his hair.

"You. Need. To. Go. Home." Victoria said as Troy kissed her in between each word.

"I don't want Coach Bolton giving me detention cause I kept his son out late." she stated as she walked Troy down to her front door, not wanting him to hurt himself by going down the tree.

"I'll text you later." he said as he kissed one last time before leaving her house to his car with a huge smile on his face and a spring in his step.

Victoria watched him drive off into the night, a huge smile escaped onto her face as she shut the front door and leaned back onto it, shutting her eyes to recall how it felt when Troy kissed her.

"Who was that?" Lizzie asked as she came down the stairs snapping Victoria out of her daydream.

"Gabriella." Victoria lied following her sister into the kitchen

"Didn't know Gabi's voice had gotten so deep." Lizzie remarked as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Shouldn't you be in bed anyway missy?" Victoria asked as she sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"I was, but someone's shouting kept me awake." Lizzie said pulling herself up onto one of the counters opposite Victoria.

"So who was he?" Lizzie asked again before taking a mouthful of her water

"Troy." Victoria said

"Hold on, rewind. Did you just say Troy, as in Troy Bolton?" Lizzie asked jumping off the counter and taking a seat next to her sister in order to get the gossip from her. Victoria nodded at her sister, a smile once again playing on her lips.

"But what about Jonny? I thought you two were together now."

Victoria placed her head on the breakfast bar as the weight of what to do about Jonny came crashing down once again onto her shoulders.

"I don't Lizzie, he's really nice. Too nice actually. But with Troy I feel alive, not just some trophy that is on he's arm. We'll see how the party goes tomorrow, before I decided what to do." Victoria replied sitting back up

"You have to promise not to breathe a word to this to anyone, not even Harry." Victoria continued as she jumped of the stool and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Cross my heart." Lizzie said as she placed a kiss on her sister's cheek and made her way out the kitchen.

Victoria made her way back into her bedroom, her heart reeling with excitement, her head reeling with worry and doubts. She reached out and grabbed a pen before picking up her song writing book and guitar, Victoria settled down on her bed as she started to scribble in her notebook, the words coming out of her more easily than she expected, before she knew it a tune started to come together on the guitar. Victoria was now certain at what she was going to do.

**Hope you enjoyed that one!! Please review it means so much!! Thanks to everyone that is adding this to their favourites and alerts!!**

**Laurel**

**xx  
**


End file.
